


spokojnie, już wszystko dobrze

by conqueror



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, James Potter - Freeform, Lily Evans - Freeform, M/M, POV Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew - Freeform, The Marauders - Freeform, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conqueror/pseuds/conqueror
Summary: Remus nie może sobie wybaczyć tego, co zrobił podczas ostatniej pełni. Pewnej nocy Syriusz zauważa, że Lunatyka dręczą wyrzuty sumienia.





	spokojnie, już wszystko dobrze

Księżyc już od kilku nocy nie był w pełni i powoli zbliżał się do trzeciej kwadry . O tej godzinie pokój wspólny Gryfonów świecił pustkami. W sypialniach słychać było tylko spokojne i równe oddechy uczniów. Przez zasłonięte półprzejrzystą złotą zasłoną okna do pokoju chłopców wpadał blady blask księżyca.  
W jednym z łóżek nieruchomo leżał na plecach Remus Lupin. Pustym, zamglonym wzrokiem patrzył na sufit. Po jego policzkach płynęły łzy, a rana na twarzy, która jeszcze parę dni temu krwawiła i skutecznie uniemożliwiała udział w lekcjach, powoli zaczynała się zabliźniać. Z jednej strony cieszyła go wizja powrotu na zajęcia, a z drugiej chciał się ukryć, tak, by już nikt go nigdy przenigdy nie znalazł. Od paru nocy nie mógł spać. Zwykle po pełni miewał problemy z zaśnięciem, jednak nie aż takie. Powód był inny. Dręczyły go wyrzuty sumienia i natarczywe myśli. Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć. Wczoraj Syriusz wrócił ze skrzydła szpitalnego. To jego wina. To przez niego Łapa mógł stracić życie. To przez niego mógł trafić do Azkabanu za bycie nielegalnym animagiem. To wszystko przez niego, Remusa Lupina. Jak mógł go tak narazić.  


Podczas pełni nie kontrolował siebie i swoich wilczych instynktów. Mógł zaatakować każdego, kto wszedł mu z drogę. Niestety padło na Syriusza. Na jego ukochanego, cudownego Syriusza. Przerażało go, jak bardzo nieograniczoną wyobraźnię posiadał. Przecież nie wie, jak zrobił mu krzywdę, Łapa nie chciał powiedzieć mu wszystkiego. Ta niewiedza uruchomiła jego kreatywność i Remus miał już w głowie koło siedemdziesięciu czarnych scenariuszy, wizji i wyobrażeń tej pechowej nocy.  


Usiadł na łóżku i rozejrzał się dookoła. James i Peter spali spokojnie. Nie byli świadomi. Jeszcze im nie powiedział. Pewnie myśleli, że Syriusz znowu zdał się w bójkę. Może lepiej, żeby nie wiedzieli o jego przypadłości. Tak będzie bezpieczniej. Spojrzał w stronę Syriusza. Gdy ujrzał jego piękne ciemne loczki, rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej. Tak bardzo chciałby zatopić w nich swoje chude, kościste dłonie. Ale musi się od niego odsunąć, przestać narażać go na niebezpieczeństwo, nie myśleć o nim i jego cudownych szarych oczach. Skulił głowę i zaczął wbijać paznokcie w przedramię. W niektórych miejscach leciały już niewielkie krople krwi. Jak mógł zrobić krzywdę Syriuszowi, on mu ufał, specjalnie dla niego został animagiem, rozumiał go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, nawet z Jamesem, Peterem czy Lily nie rozmawiał tak często jak z Łapą. Rozłąka będzie bolesna dla obu, Remus nie wiedział nawet, dla którego bardziej. Ale musi to zrobić. Dla jego dobra. Możliwe, że tego nie zrozumie lub mu nie wybaczy, ale muszą się z tym pogodzić.  


Przeczesał niekrwawiącą ręką swoje przydługie, rozczochrane blond włosy. Spojrzał za okno. Do wschodu jeszcze długo. Może uda mu się zasnąć i rano iść na ukochaną opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami.  


Nagle poczuł, że materac ugina się nieco pod czyimś ciężarem. Opuchniętymi od płaczu oczami zauważył dobrze sobie znane ciemne loczki. Idealnie zarysowana linia szczęki, ostre jak brzytwy kości policzkowe, równe, nieco wysuszone usta i zatroskane oczy, które wyglądały przepięknie w blasku księżyca. Syriusz Black siedział naprzeciwko niego i przez chwilę uważnie go obserwował. Zobaczył wszystko to, co Remus starał się trzymać w tajemnicy. Bliznę na twarzy, pełne łez oczy, krew na paznokciach, trzęsące się dłonie i niewielkie rany na przedramionach. Słyszał nierówny, rozchwiany od emocji oddech i przyspieszone bicie serca. Poczuł dłoń Łapy na wychudzonych plecach i niewiele myśląc wtulił się w jego ciepłą klatkę piersiową. Czuł, jak chłopak nabiera powietrza w płuca i powoli głaszcze go po karku.  
\- S-Syriuszu… - wyszeptał niepewnie prawie krztusząc się przy tym łzami.  
-Ciii… Spokojnie Remusie, w porządku, już wszystko w porządku. Nie płacz, proszę. – mówił swoim ciepłym, melodyjnym głosem - Jestem z tobą, już dobrze. Dlaczego płaczesz?  
\- Ja… Ja przepraszam, że cię w to wplątałem. W te pełnie i w ogóle, to dla ciebie zbyt niebezpieczne, nie powinienem cię tak narażać. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdybyś trafił przeze mnie do Azkabanu.  
\- Luniaczku – zaśmiał się cicho – to był mój pomysł, nie obwiniaj się za to. Nie narażasz mnie, to moja wina. Obiecuję, że to się nie powtórzy. Ale nie przestanę towarzyszyć ci podczas pełni, nawet o tym nie myśl.  


Syriusz wstał i podszedł do swojego kufra. Zasmuciło to Remusa, który marzył o spędzeniu w jego ramionach całej wieczności. Lecz gdy zobaczył, że chłopak wraca na jego łóżko z czekoladą w dłoni, od razu się rozpromienił.  
\- Zjedz, dobrze ci zrobi – podał mu tabliczkę, usiadł na materacu i przyciągnął wciąż zapłakanego Lupina do siebie tak, by z łatwością mógł go objąć.  


Zajadając się swoim ukochanym przysmakiem czuł na sobie czułe spojrzenie Syriusza. Wciąż był przytulony do jego klatki piersiowej i wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Bał się tylko odwrócić wzrok i spojrzeć w jego przepiękne oczy. Był pewien, że gdy tylko to zrobi, zarumieni się i atmosfera zgęstnieje.  


Siedzieli wtuleni w siebie w całkowitej ciszy. Lunatyk uważał, by nie zrobić niczego, co mogłoby zakłopotać Łapę. Ukradkiem spoglądał na jego twarz, czarujące szare oczy i lekko otwarte, nieco przesuszone usta. Wystraszył się, gdy spotkał jego spojrzenie.  


Syriusz zaprzepaścił wszystkie starania Remusa. Opuszkami palców zaczął zbierać łzy z jego policzków, a gdy skończył, ostrożnie go pocałował gładząc przy tym nieco przydługie blond włosy chłopaka.  


Wbrew temu co wcześniej myślał, ten delikatny gest wcale mu nie przeszkadzał. Wręcz przeciwnie - marzył, by ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej.

**Author's Note:**

> To mój pierwszy fanfik, w dodatku kompletnie nie umiem pisać scen pocałunków, więc wybaczcie niedociągnięcia. Koniec miał być lekki, delikatny i smaczny (to chyba nie brzmi dobrze ups), ale wyszło jak wyszło. Nie ukrywam, że liczę na jakieś wskazówki, co powinnam poprawić na przyszłość. Mimo tego, że zrobiłam sobie tą notką antyreklamę, mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się ten shocik x


End file.
